


YOU LIVE HERE??????

by Spooderman_ily3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AcaDec Team - Freeform, Cliche, F/M, Feild trip, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Sad boi, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, may is not around, may isnt dead, mr harrington - Freeform, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooderman_ily3000/pseuds/Spooderman_ily3000
Summary: ClichéPeter goes on a field trip to SIOuts that he lives thereAvengers are mean yet nice lolYou know the drillYEEEEET
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 531





	1. A feild trip+the avengers+a panic attack="fun"

**Author's Note:**

> I love these and the world definitely needs more!   
> This is one of my fave fan fics ive made(I haven't made many oof)   
> Please enjoy I worked hard on this   
> BYE

“Class settle down!” Mr Harrington exclaimed. No one even acknowledged the teacher's statement. “We are going on a field trip,” The teacher tried again. This worked, all of the loud chatter stopped. Peter however was not as excited as he seemed. Field trips had their ways of not working. (Oscorp-Spider bite, Washington-The empire state building, must I go on?)”Drumroll please?” Mr Harrington asked. Quickly a rumble of hands banging on desks started up. “We are going to,” everyone stopped the drum roll, “Stark Tower!” The class broke out into cheers, clapping and talking. Peter banged his head onto the desk and turned to face his best friend Ned, “Why me?”

“This is going to be awesome, you can finally prove your internship to Flash.”

“Hey Penis! Ready to be busted of all your lies?” Flash yelled from across the room, his little following of idiots laughed like it was the greatest joke ever heard to man. “He's not lying, just admit it your jealous,” MJ said without even looking up from her book. Flash looked mused, not paying attention to MJ’s remark. “Ok class the trip is on Friday, make sure to get a slip and an NDA form!” Mr Harrington informed the class. The bell rang and all the students scrambled out of their seats to get a form. Peter, Ned and MJ stayed at the back. This was going to be a long week.

Peter walked over to the black Audi and opened the passenger seat door. It had taken a while for Peter to earn his place in the front of the car but had been almost 2 years since him and May had moved into the Stark Tower. “Happy, you won't believe what happened to today?” Peter exclaimed. Happy heard genuine worry in his voice which was never good. “We have a field trip on Friday! Yay, but no! Its to Stark towers, my home! And flash is all ready to-” 

“Pete, it’ll be fine! I'll ask Tony to make sure it goes smoothly.” Peter relaxed and decided to look at memes on his phone until they got there.

“HOW COULD YOU!” Peter yelled at Tony as he exited the elevator. Peter was red and looked like he was about to cry. “Kid, I’m sorry but I don't know what you mean,” Tony explained, he walked over to Peter but before he could do anything a piece of paper was shoved in his face. Tony grabbed the paper and read it, double checked it even. “That was your class,” He asked.

“What do you think!?” Peter yelled. 

“I'm really sorry Pete I didn't know.” Peter asked him to sign it then walked away and headed for his room.

Peter just wanted May but she was going to be in Italy for 2 more years. “Mini Boss, Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes” Friday announced. Peter reluctantly got of his bed and headed for the main living area. Clint, Sam and Bucky were playing Mario kart, Natasha, Steve and Bruce were sitting on the couch talking and Tony, Pepper and Rhodney were at the table waiting for the dinner to be done. “Hey ребенок паук!” Natasha exclaimed excitedly as peter walked over. 

“Hi Мама Паук,” Peter responded, not looking up from the ground. His eyes were red and his nose was sniffly, he couldn’t stop thinking about how bad Friday could go. “Why so sad?” Steve asked, he turned to face the small boy. Peter shrugged and turned to give Tony a death stare. “I’ll tell you once we are all sat down,” Tony said cheerfully. Peter moaned and sunk into Natasha’s shirt. “Please save me.”

“So Peter has a field trip HERE!” Tony yelled at the large group sitting at the table. Peter hid his head in his hand. Laughter broke out across the table. “This is going to be great,” Clint exclaimed, you could tell he was plotting something. Peter started to spiral, his mind and emotions taking over. “This is way better than I thought,” Sam stated. Peters breaths started to get shorter and his hands were shaking uncontrollably. “Pete?” Pepper asked. Peter dropped his fork and knife from the shaking and suddenly his vitals were going up and not coming down. “Hey Fri, scared baby protocol,” Rohdney said softly. The lights dimmed and the noise from other rooms was blocked out. “Pete I need you to follow my breathing,” Tony explained calmly. HE pulled the young boy into a hug, Peters head against Tony’s chest. Peter tried to match the breathing but failed, he tried again and once more and succeeding then, finally started to calm down.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Welcome Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of the day anddddd The entrence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet I love making thissss  
> Have fun

The dreaded day arrived, Peter got out of bed almost falling over from how tired he was. He put on some plain blue jeans, a science pun shirt and one of Tony’s old MIT sweatshirts. “Karen who ‘wake?” Peter asked. 

“It seems Irondad(Mr Stark), Мама Паук, Mr America Captain Steve and Bucky are awake,” Karen responded. Peter nodded his head, knowing the others would be up soon getting ready to embarrass him. As Peter walked down the hallway he could smell chocolate chip waffles and coffee, lots of coffee. “Hey Pete!” Steve said as Peter entered the kitchen to sit at the breakfast bar. “ ‘ood mornin’ Steve,” Peter replied, he always struggled with talking after just waking up. Bucky piled 6 waffles onto a plate and passed it to Peter. “Thanks.” Peter quickly devoured the meal and one coffee. Peter went to sit with Tony on the couch. “Like the shirt underoos,” Tony joked staring at his old sweatshirt. “Its comfy!” Peter protested. 

10 minutes later everyone else started to come in. “Oh shit, I'm going to be late!” Peter yelled as he ran into the elevator. He greeted Happy with a smile before they headed off. “I don't get why I need to drive you! Your coming right back here,” Happy exclaimed. Peter nodded in agreeance. Soon enough they were there, Peter got out of the car and ran towards the old yellow bus. “Peter nice of you to join us,” Mr Harrington stated. The whole class piled onto the b s. Ned and Peter sat near the back and MJ across from them. “I’m so not ready,” Peter sighed. So many things could go wrong today. “Don't worry loser, I'm sure it won't be that bad,” MJ reassured.

Peter and Ned talked about star wars for half the way until last spoke up. “Surprised you even showed up Penis! I can't wait to see the look on your face when no one knows you,” he smirked and turned back around. No one really cared about Flash’s stupid remark because at this point you could see the tall building that was stark towers.

They entered into the lobby, the whole group except for Peter awed at the room. Peter had done the same his first time. “Wait here I'm going to go check us in,” Mr Harrington explained. He walked over to the front desk where the receptionist Lucy sat. She told them to wait as their guide would be there soon. Sure another a minute or two later a young man about 20 walked up to them. “Hi Midtown, Im Max and ill be your guide. Make sure your phones are not out, any footage will be deleted and you will be kicked out. Yo all signed NDAs so you'll be safe. I am going to hand out badges for you guys. Make sure they are visible at all times.” Max started to hand out badges but stopped at Peter and tried to hold in a laugh. Max and Peter had talked and were kind of friends.

Peter pulled his badge out and the student followed Max to the security. Max walked through and FRIDAY spoke. “Max Wilmer, Intern, Level 3” A few of the kids jumped at the voice. “Don't worry guys that's just Friday, the AI Mr Stark built for the building. Next Cindy Walked through. “Cindy Brown, Guest, Level 1.” 

“Why do we have a different level?” Someone asked.

“Well, the levels determine where and what you can do. You are level 1, guests and paparazzi. Level two is lower interns and janitors, level 3 like myself is Higher interns and scientists. Level 4 is the highest ranked employees. Level 5 has Alpha and Omega, Omega being lower with most of the avengers and Alpha being higher with Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, a few very trusted avengers and one or two others.” Max explained. The kids were oddly interested in what would normally bore people half asleep. The rest of the class walked through until it was just Peter. Sweating quite a lot he stepped forward. “Peter Parker, Level 5 alpha, Resident, Classified, your home early would you like me to inform boss of your arrival?” FRIDAY’s tone seemed to soften with Peter. “N-no that's fine Fri,” Peter exclaimed. He looked around to see shocked and jealous faces. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Clint is an Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint annoys Peter  
> Flash is proven wrong YEEESSSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this one   
> and I cant believe how many people are reading this!

"Guys first we will be going to the small museum,” Max explained seeing the awkwardness of the situation. “Why is it called small?” Daneil asked.

“Well i'm pretty sure you know the Avengers museum downtown, well this one is smaller but has more real information.” A couple of kids nodded. “Peter do you have a section?” Ned asked, Peter just nodded and Ned looked at him in awe. The group started walking over when Flash decided to be his usual annoying self. “How much?” he asked, sounding a little cocky. 

“What!” Peter asked shocked and confused, he didn't know how to respond.

“You obviously paid to get that badge,” Flash exclaimed a little to loud as Max then butted in.

“Peter works and can I?” Peter nodded, there was no point this day was definitely going to get worse.

“And lives here so why would he pay?” Max looked at the kid like he had just told him the abc’s. The whole group had stopped what their conversations at this point. “Peter lives here!?” Cindy almost yelled. Peter just shrugged and kept walking towards their destination. “Dude look at Flash’s face,” Ned whispered. Peter turned around. It was classic. “Friday take a photo and send it to my phone,” Peter said just loud enough for FRIDAY to hear. 

“You better send that to me, I have to sketch it,” Mj commanded.

“Of course, FRIDAY?” Peter responded. Both of their phones vibrated.

Now the whole class was talking about him, not knowing that Peter could hear. They got do a door where Max swiped his badge and they entered. The room was filled from wall to wall with facts, old suits and gear, even holograms of the heros. There were also smaller sections for Loki, Peitro, Bucky and Dr Banner. The kids rushed over to their favourite Avengers section. “C’mon!” Ned blurted while dragging Peter and MJ to the spider man section. It listed his powers and weaknesses, had his old onesie suit and even a couple of web shooters. “Your afraid of spiders?!” MJ almost fell over laughing. “Well I haven't had the best experience,” Peter protested.

“Tony really outdid himself on the fun facts,” Mj said as she looked over them.

“Hey let's look at Thor’s section,” Ned suggested. He was bubbling with excitement and looked as though he would cry in joy.

“Alright guys, now we are going to head p to the cafeteria for lunch now. Your badge has $10 on it just swipe and go.” Max explained. Peter could hear something in the vents and he knew what was coming. “Oh god,” He whispered. “Clint get out before you land on someone!” Peter yelled, his eyebrows furrowed. “Fine,” A muffled voice from the roof said. Suddenly Hawkeye fell out of the vent. All of the kids jaws dropped as he stood up fully suited just missing the bow. “Hey Pete, how's it hangin’ “ Clint asked, forgetting about the other kids. 

“Fine,” Peter mumbled.

“C’mon don't be so grumpy!” Clint exclaimed.

“You know Pen-ter?!” Flash yelled absolutely enraged. Clint raised an eyebrow. Did he almost say, never mind. “Of course I do! He’s amazing!” Clint answered pretending not to be confused by the question.

“Ok we better be on our way,” Peter said giving Max his best puppy dog eyes. After a few selfies they were on their way once more. But now the gossip had been turned up a notch. Peter flinched at the mention of him being a charity case by one of flash’s friends. “I'm sure lunch will be better!” Ned tried to lighten up the mood. Peter sighed. The class entered the Elevator and started up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want my Insta is the same name  
> YEEEEEET


	4. Nat is not so bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nat is nice not embarrassing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The elevator ride seemed to drag on forever. “Yo Penis what was that, who’d you sleep with?” Flash asked, all of his dickhead friends laughed.

“Seriously after that you still think this is fake!” Peter exclaimed. Flash shrugged. The doors opened to show a large cafeteria, there were all kinds of restaurants. Fast food to decent coffee shops. “Alright so you guys have 40 minuutes to eat and do whatever, don't leave this level and remember you only have $10.,” Max explained. The group walked in and headed towards their favourite places. Peter, ned and MJ headed towards the thai section. “So any more friends going to say hi?” Mj asked. 

“I hope not!” Peter responded.

“C’mon that was pretty cool,” Ned said.

“Yeah but it’s like if your parents came up gave you a kiss and walked away,” Peter whined. 

“Yeah but they’re the avengers!” Ned sounded like a little girl with a pony. They ordered and went to sit down.

A few minutes later minutes later a woman with a hat and sunglasses entered and that only meant one thing. “Fuck,” Peter whispered. 

“What is it?” Ned asked.

“Do you really think the avengers are good at disguises?” Peter responded. Ned and MJ turned to see the woman staring at them. She walked towards them. “Hey ребенок паук,” The woman said taking of the ‘disguise’. “Oh my god,”Ned almost shouted.

“Hi мама паук,” Peter said silently. 

“God, I can't believe you had the patience to teach him russian,” MJ stated. Peter scoffed.

“I like her,” was all Natahsa said. Suddenly the whole class was at Peter’s table freaking out over how soft the Black Widow was around Peter. “How do you know Peter?” flash yelled jealousy in his eyes. 

“Umm, he lives here,” Natasha responded a bit shocked by the dumb question. 

“Hey guys we got to- oh umm if you want them to stay its fine i guess,” Max explained distended by the avenger he had never really just seen her in the open. “Its fine, bye ребенок паук,” Natasha said standing up.

“See you at dinner мама паук,” Peter replied, he had forgotten about the class until someone asked if he was really having dinner with her. “Yes I am.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	5. update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter sorry  
> this was written once with no editing on my phone so sorry if it’s a little bit ahhhhh

hi?  
it’s been a longggggg time  
i stopped writing but i just saw how many bookmarks this has and wanted to say something i guess. 

this year has been batshit crazy  
i’m very much involved in the one direction fandom and my harry potter fandom is coming back to me from 2018-19  
but marvel is stil huge to me

i might keep writing this at one point but i’m not really invested

i do still write for myself less so finished prices and what not but my style ha changed so much

i really hope i do write and share it again i might start new pieces though  
probably in one direction as i am  
most invested in that but marvel and harry potter too maybe

this is long and boring i suspect but that’s it

i’ve gone through a lot this year and i hope of you guys have too that you’re doing good at this very moment and if you’re jot go talk to a friend or take a walk or make some food or idk shower 

byeeeeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yo enjoyeddddd


End file.
